Is That Why !
by worldoflockedrooms
Summary: Traduction - Le docteur agit bizarrement et évite toute conversation à propos des échos de Clara, de Trenzalore, ou de son écho Victorien. Après beaucoup de réflexion, Clara se souvient de son écho, embrassant le docteur et décide de le confronter à ce sujet.


Is That Why !

Auteur : agentcarter12

Traductrice : Gwen

Le lien du OS original se trouve sur notre profil :)

_Nouvel OS mais cette fois ci du Souffez ! (j'avoue je viens d'apprendre le nom du pairing Eleven/Clara grâce à agentcarter12 ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Clara ne savait pas pourquoi il évitait le sujet de Trenzalore, ou alors celui de sa projection dans sa ligne temporelle, ou son écho Victorien.

Surtout son écho Victorien.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait fait, á cause de toutes les autres milliers de vie, flottant dans se tête comme des poissons.

En plus, n'importe quel souvenir qu'elle retrouvait, de n'importe quelle vie était flou, comme un souvenir d'enfance de ses jeunes années, ce qui au fond ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.  
Tout lui revenait en flashs, et à présent, un mois plus tard, elle était habituée à tout ces échos perdus, criant "Docteur !" dans sa tête.

Ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude c'était du docteur, l'ignorant complètement, et évitant tout ce qui ressemblant de près où de loin à "vous vous souvenez d'elle ?" "ligne temporelle" ou encore "Trenzalore".

"Docteur, vous savez que je connais votre plus sombre secret n'est ce pas ?" Insista-t-elle

Il se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle avait posé son menton dans sa main, le regardant sérieusement.

"Oui ? Répondit-il, essayant de comprendre où cela allait le mener.

-Et ce n'est pas juste parce que ne me souviens pas nécessairement de toutes mes vies précédentes... continua-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompu avant d'avoir fini.

-Garde ça pour plus tard Clara. Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose d'exceptionnellement important à faire." Fit-il et il s'éloigne en tournoyant.

"Mais... oh pourquoi ai-je pris la peine." Souffla-t-elle

Qu'avait elle pu faire de si étrange qu'ils ne puissent pas évoquer ?

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur un souvenir, mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'agaçait.  
N'ayant rien à faire, elle partit se coucher et s'endormit.

Au début lentement et puis soudainement tout lui revint.

Un souvenir apparu. Exactement le souvenir qu'elle cherchait depuis un mois.

Son écho Victorien.

Hey, je vous avez dit de rester ici.  
Oh, je n'ai pas écouté.  
NOUS venons juste... Vous m'avez embrassé ! Vous avez rougi !

Clara se redressa dans son lit. La colère qu'elle ressenti était immense.

Elle se rua hors de sa chambre, à travers les couloirs du Tardis, heureusement elle ne s'égara pas cette fois, et finit dans la salle de console.  
Le docteur était comme à son habitude, devant la console du Tardis, la frottant avec affection.  
Le Tardis émit un son railleur. Oh Docteur, tu es tellement dans le pétrin ! Semblait elle dire.

Le docteur se retourna pour voir une Clara Oswald déterminée.

Elle marcha vers lui, l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit tourner pour qu'il puisse la voir, dans toute sa splendeur.

"Vous m'ignorez depuis un mois à cause d'un misérable baiser que nous avons partagé dans les années 1860 ?! J'ai cru que j'avais tué quelqu'un ! Ou fait quelque chose de bien pire ! Comme essayer de vous tuer !  
Et ensuite je découvre que vous m'ignorez parce que vous nous pouviez pas me parler d'un BAISER ? Lui cria-t-elle, alors qu'une expression de terreur voilait lentement son visage.

-Comment avez pu me faire ça ! Est-ce que vous savez depuis combien de temps je pense à ce que j'aurai pu faire de stupide pour que vous m'ignoriez ? Tout les jours ! Pendant tout le mois ! Pour un baiser ?! Sérieusement ?! Tout ça pour ça ?!" Lui hurla-t-elle.

Ce fut alors son tour d'attraper ses épaules et de la secouer.

"NON ! C'était parce que je continuais à penser à combien je voulais vous embrasser ! Heureuse ?! Fulmina-t-il en retour, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Le masque de terreur revint sur son visage.

Entre temps Clara était bouche bée, son cerveau en état de choc et incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il se détourna de la console, essayant de se dérober. Elle se rapprocha de lui, touchant son épaule.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle. Et à ce moment-la il fit quelque chose qui les surprit tout les deux.

Il revint et il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser passionné, comme s'il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire. Pendant quelques secondes elle resta choquée mais ensuite elle répondit avec tout ce qu'elle avait, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.  
Quand il recula ils étaient tous les deux haletants.

"Je pense que j'ai répondu à votre question, n'est-ce pas ?" Répondit-il en remettant son nœud-papillon.

Elle ne dit rien, un petit sourire s'esquissant sur son visage.

Après un petit moment il entendit sa voix.

"Vous savez vous devriez m'ignorez pendant de plus longues périodes si c'est que j'obtient."

* * *

_Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez de reviews, je les transmettrai à l'auteur :)_


End file.
